A semiconductor switch is used in various electronic devices. For example, in a radio frequency circuit of a mobile phone, a transmitting circuit and a receiving circuit are selectively connected to a common antenna through a radio frequency switch circuit. For a switch element of such a radio frequency switch circuit, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor) formed on an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate is used.